Here With You
by YuriAllDahWay
Summary: In which Kyouko and Sayaka celebrate their first Christmas together, in a very peaceful manner. Post-Rebellion, read AN for more details.


**AN: Wow, back in this fandom again are we? Well, happy holidays! T'is the season to be celebrating KyouSaya, so here I come delivering. Decided it was finally time to go back to my roots, after all.**

 **There is something very important to note: this takes place post-Rebellion. So that means everyone is living in the world (or universe) that Homucifer created, so therefore no one has any recollection/awareness of their past life (or lives) except for Sayaka (her memories are vague, almost as if they were sealed) Homura, and Madoka (who is kind of experiencing the same thing as Sayaka).**

 **Anyways, I needed to write a cute, somewhat fluffy story of these two. Because they're always have a special place in my heart.**

 **Enjoy. c:**

* * *

Sayaka gave out a blissful sigh, enjoying the way the flames in the fireplace crackled with life and energy. She was perfectly warm, cocooned in multiple blankets and dressed in many layers while basking in the heat of the fire in front of her. The warm mug of hot cocoa in her hands was the icing on top of the cake. The only thing that was missing, however, was a certain cherry named—

"Hey, Sayaka, do ya like my new sweater?!" A certain rambunctious voice beckoned Sayaka to turn her head, taking a sip of her drink while she did so. Her eyes bulged and she nearly choked on her hot cocoa. She was unsure if she should be howling with laughter or very disturbed by her girlfriend's display.

"What the-" Sayaka was interrupted by a sudden fit of coughing, her throat still scorched from her beverage, "Kyouko, what the hell are you wearing?!"

The redhead beamed with pride, placing her fists at her hips. "The best sweater to ever exist in the universe!"

Sayaka gave Kyouko's sweater a disgusted look. "Yeah. That's the best sweater in the universe, alright." Sayaka's tone dripped with sarcasm, but it seemed like her lover was oblivious. The blue-haired girl was lost on what Kyouko found so appealing; it was the ugliest sweater Sayaka ever laid her eyes on. On dead center, there was a picture of a _taiyaki—_ the fish-shaped-red-bean buns that Kyouko loved dearly—with a Santa hat, with bean paste coming out of its mouth. The words "MERRY CHRISTMAS" were printed on the top and bottom in a garish red-and-green.

"What, ya don't like it?" Kyouko gave a pout and crossed her arms, covering the horrid design from Sayaka's eyes (much to her liking).

"No."

"But why not?"

Sayaka widened her eyes. "What do you mean 'why not?' It's horrible!" She shook her head with disbelief. "Why did you even get it in the first place?"

"Well," Kyouko scratched the back of her head as a goofy grin made itself onto her face, "that's 'cause it's a _taiyaki,_ and lookin' at it made me hungry, so I just bought it, y'know?"

Sayaka just stared at her with blank eyes.

"You're unbelievably simple-minded," The blue-haired girl said under her breath. She took another sip of her drink, careful not to spill any on herself as Kyouko settled down next to her, wriggling under the blankets. Once Sayaka put the mug down, Kyouko found her hand and intertwined their fingers together into a tight grip. The other, a little startled at the sudden gesture, returned it but sent a questioning gaze at the redhead.

Kyouko was staring right at her.

Sayaka felt her cheeks heating up; there was something about being so _close_ to Kyouko that made her feel somewhat embarrassed. "W-what is it?"

"It's our first Christmas we're spendin' together, y'know." Kyouko grinned, closing her eyes in her joviality. "Can't believe it's almost been a whole year, Saya!"

The blue-haired girl could barely contain her own grin, especially after hearing the little nickname Kyouko had given her sometime after their third month of dating. The both of them had confessed their feelings for one another earlier that year, in January.

 _Time passes by so quickly,_ Sayaka realized.

"It really has been almost a year, huh?" The blue-haired girl leaned forward, resting her forehead against Kyouko's. Sayaka could feel a light pressure pushing back on her. Her eyes fluttered closed; she always felt at ease whenever she was with the redhead.

"Hey, Saya…." Kyouko began, her voice uncharacteristically quiet. Sayaka opened her eyes slightly, only to find Kyouko staring at their hands. The grin that split her face was nowhere to be seen. "Can I ask ya a kinda weird question?"

"What is it?" Sayaka asked, her voice barely above a whisper. Out of habit, she began to run her thumb back and forth on top of Kyouko's knuckles.

"Do ya...ever get the feeling that we've met before?" The redhead leaned back in order to look Sayaka straight in the eye. "I don't know if I've asked ya this before, but...it jus' seems like it. Like this feelin' I can't shake off." Her gaze drifted to the side, staring blankly at the fireplace. Sayaka could see the fire's wild dance off the reflection of Kyouko's eyes. "It's like déjà vu in a way, but it's like I _know_ I've met ya before. Kinda like in a past life." She turned back to look at Sayaka. This time, a sheepish smile was on her face. "I bet I sound crazy to ya, huh?"

 _She's beginning to remember,_ Sayaka realized. Even though she was unsure of it herself, Sayaka was positive that something was amiss with the world—no, the universe—that they were living in. She realized it about a year or so ago, long before she started dating Kyouko. She remembered confronting Homura Akemi very clearly. Sayaka didn't know why, but she just _knew_ that something was wrong with the world, and it all had to do with Homura. Sayaka was positive that Homura did something to alter reality as they both once knew it. What the black-haired girl did, Sayaka had no idea.

But she knew that she had to do something, and soon.

 _But it's too bad that I haven't seen her recently,_ the blue-haired girl frowned to herself, absently staring at Kyouko's _taiyaki_ sweater, _Without her I won't be able to break out of this "spell" that she cast on us., and I won't be able to find the meaning behind my ring—_

"Saya?"

The blue-haired girl returned to reality with a little jolt, whipping her head up to meet her lover's eyes. Kyouko was staring at her with a confused expression. The sheepish smile that was on her face was replaced with a small frown.

"Are ya okay?" Kyouko asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Uh, yeah." Sayaka forced a small smile onto her face.

Kyouko, on the other hand, deepened her frown. Sayaka could almost imagine a puppy flattening its ears in disappointment.

"Ya think I'm just spoutin' crap again, huh?"

The blue-haired girl blinked several times. "What?"

"Ya had this look like ya didn' believe me or somethin'."

"No, no," Sayaka shook her head, "I was just thinking about what you said, and…."

"An'?" At this point, Kyouko's fang was visible now due to her frown transforming into a scowl.

"And I think I kind of know what you mean," Sayaka began as she gave her lover a gentle smile, "I feel like I've known you before, and although we weren't necessarily as close as we are now,"-she closed her eyes-"you still meant a lot to me. Because you did something I know no one else would have done for me." A silence settled between the both of them, the heaviness of Sayaka's words hanging in the air. She could feel herself starting to blush as she realized what she just said. "O-or something similar to that, you know?" She gave a nervous laugh to break the awkwardness.

Kyouko replied with a laugh of her own. As they both quieted down, the redhead gave a small smile. The expression of tenderness she had made Sayaka's heart melt.

"Hey, Saya,"

"Y-yeah?"

Kyouko's smile turned into a large grin. "I'm glad that I met ya."

Sayaka could hardly contain her own grin. Hearing those words made a sudden rush of emotion flood her senses. "Me too, Kyouko," She leaned in to touch their foreheads again, "Whether or not it was in a past life, you're someone who is, and who will be, very, very important to me."

Their grips on each other tightened. Kyouko's thumb ran over the silver ring Sayaka wore. The blue-haired girl felt a tinge of familiarity in the back of mind, as if the ring was something that tied the both of them to that "previous life."

Suddenly, the chimes of the clock rang and Kyouko leaned forward to kiss Sayaka gently on the lips.

"Merry Christmas, Saya."

The blue-haired girl returned the gesture. Despite everything the both of them had lost, what the both of them had gone through, and what the both of them will experience, Sayaka had no doubt that their love will connect them through all adversity.

"Merry Christmas, Kyouko."


End file.
